In a fuel cell vehicle, a motor for air compressor is mounted for supplying air used for the power generation of the fuel cell, and a sensor for detecting a rotor position of the motor is used for precisely controlling the motor.
As the sensor for detecting the rotor position of the motor, a resolver sensor, a hall sensor, etc. can be used. In the resolver sensor, precise detection is possible compared to the hall sensor. But there is the disadvantage that it is expensive. The hall sensor is inexpensive compared to the resolver sensor, but there is the disadvantage that detection precision is low.
Meanwhile, since torque oscillation phenomenon occurs upon the high-speed rotation of the motor, the delay with respect to signal value measurement of the hall sensor is present in case of detecting the rotor position of the motor (hereinafter, referred to as ‘a motor position’) using the hall sensor. There occur the problems that calculation precision of the motor position is reduced due to the delay of the signal value measurement of the hall sensor and eventually, control precision of the motor speed is reduced.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.
Korean Patent No. 10-1655537 is related to subject matter disclosed in the specification.